


It was a murder but not a crime.

by justmarcialima



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cell Block Tango, Crossdressing Kink, High Heels, Lingerie, M/M, Murder Husbands, Song Lyrics, Stockings, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8697808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: Hannibal comes home and finds Will performing Cell Block Tango from the musical Chicago.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thought about this in the middle of the night so I don't know if anyone wrote something similar, but anyways here is my rendition of it.

Hannibal got home after a long day of working in his antiques store. Everything he wanted was to make dinner and have a glass of his expensive brandy with his husband. The dogs came to greet him and he crouched down a little bit to pet their heads so they wouldn't jump and ruin his expensive trousers.

 

\- Where's daddy? - He asked in a mocking tone.

 

One of the dogs chirped at him but he got no answer from them, of course. That was when he heard Will's voice. He was singing and Hannibal was astonished that he actually had a very good voice. Hannibal had never heard Will sing, even in the shower. The older man sent the dogs to lay down and walked in the furtive way that only a experienced serial killer could, without making any sound at all. He got to the arch of the living room and saw his husband apparently cleaning the living room, since he had a broom in his hand. Hannibal didn't even knew they owned a broom really. They hired a maid to clean the house (minus the serial killer layer they had in the basement) and for Hannibal that was it. He never realized that Will might have the skills necessary to clean something if you took the state his house had before they left Baltimore.

 

But Will was cleaning indeed and performing. Yes, because he wasn't just singing, he was dancing too. Hannibal eyed hungrily at Will's bottom while his husband shimmied, using the broom as his microphone. Will had his ear plugs on so Hannibal couldn't hear the song, but he knew which song it was nevertheless because Will was almost shouting the lyrics while doing the choreography. Will was dressed in black shorts (a rare occurrence) that left in evidence his creamy and pale legs and thighs so Hannibal could appreciate. The younger man was also wearing white socks with no shoes on, which allowed him to glide on the waxed linoleum floor, on his top he was wearing a red flannel shirt with a simple white one beneath.

 

Hannibal just set himself against the arch of the door, placing his hands on his pockets so he could enjoy the show and see if Will eventually realized he wasn't alone anymore. The song performed by Will was the Cell Block Tango from the famous musical Chicago and he really knew his lyrics. Hannibal was very comfortable to admit that he felt his cock stirring inside his pants at the vision in front of his eyes. The cannibal didn't even knew his husband liked musicals! Mainly because he always whined whenever Hannibal made him go to an opera, but here he was now. And Hannibal was truly enjoying discovering Will's little dirty secret. Besides singing beautifully with the voice of an angel his husband also had some moves. Hannibal knew Will was flexible for obvious reasons but he was really outdoing himself now singing about killing men, which really just made Hannibal more turned on.

 

In Hannibal's head a whole different scenario was taking it's toll on his mind palace. He imagined himself in the middle of a dark room, sitting in a spot light while flashes of red blinked while Will danced and singed he song for him. Hannibal imagined Will wearing black heels, stockings and black lingerie contrasting with the tone of his skin, eyes and hair. In his fantasy Will was also yielding a knife. By now Hannibal was only hearing a few snippets of Will's sining too wrapped up in his own fantasy where Will tossed him around like a rag doll, a knife on his throat digging against his flesh and a heel propped up on the chair, inches away from his cock.

 

_He had it coming_

_He had it coming_

_He only had himself to blame_

_If you'd have been there_

_If you'd have seen it_

_I betcha you would have done the same_

  
  


Hannibal knew he was probably insane in being turned on by his husband singing about killing male lovers but c'mon they already were an odd couple. A little bit of singing about murder was nothing compared to the things they did in their actual slaughtering.

  
  


_So I took the shotgun off the wall_

_And I fired two warning shots_

_Into his head_

Getting back to the actual scene in front of him, Hannibal saw as Will used his broom to imitate the shot gun as he was singing, his hands gripping the wood and his bottom lip being bitten by his teeth as he mimicked the weapon's recoil. Hannibal palmed his cock just to alleviate some of the pressure he was feeling because he knew and saw first hand that Will had killed someone by shooting at them and the memory made him harder.

  
  


_So that night, when he came home from work_

_I fixed him his drink as usual_

_You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic_

  
  


Hannibal didn't actually remembered if he had killed someone with poison. Of course once you get to a certain count of bodies sometimes you forget the least memorable ones, but he was almost certain that poison hadn't been used by him or Will. It didn't matter because then his mind conjured Will fixing his tea with arsenic in the morning with a sweet smile on his beautiful face and a deadly mask hidden behind his glasses.

  
  


Hah! He had it coming

He had it coming

He took a flower

In its prime

And then he used it

And he abused it

It was a murder

But not a crime!

Hannibal certainly used and abused Will, but Will had done that to him as well. The game was being played by two experts but in the end none of them really lose, just gained. In the actual scene in front of him, Hannibal watched as Will threw his head back, exposing the paleness of his delicious and slender neck just at the right place so Hannibal could sink his teeth in it. But Hannibal wouldn't want to disturb his husband when he was so into his performance, running his hands through his chest.

_And then he ran into my knife_

_He ran into my knife ten times!_

Even as Will threw his head back he didn't saw Hannibal because his eyes were closed, his long and dark lashes brushing against his cheeks painting a beautiful picture that Hannibal would treasure and draw for the rest of his life. Killing with knifes were probably their modus operandi by now, Will had a thing for blood. He loved to see it painted on the floor, the red substance dripping from his fingers as he grasped at Hannibal's shirt and kissed him. Hannibal never complained about his ruined and stained shirts if it mean Will clinging at him, euphoric about a kill and with lust and hunger in his deep blue eyes.

  
  


_Well, I was in such a state of shock_

_I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing_

_It wasn't until later_

_when I was washing the blood off my hands_

_I even knew they were dead_

The cannibal decided to walk towards Will's still dancing form, because he didn't want to be apart from his body anymore. The closer he got more his heart quickened and he felt his mouth running dry at the scene being played out in front of his very eyes.

_I guess you can say we broke up_

_because of artistic differences_

_He saw himself as alive_

_and I saw him dead_

Hannibal walked right into Will's personal space and pressed his body against his husband's, making the shorter man gasp at the unexpected contact. Hannibal buried his nose on Will's neck and whispered against his ear in a husky voice:

  
  


\- Should I be worried that you're singing about killing your lover?

  
  


Will shuddered and blushed furiously.

  
  


\- I'm not planning on killing you just yet, Hannibal. - He gasped as he felt Hannibal's hands digging on his hips and grounding his butt against his husband's erection.

  
  


\- Good, because I have some plans for us. How do you feel about heels, lingerie and stockings?

  
  


The end.

  
  


  
  


  
  


 

 


End file.
